My Savior or My Captor?
by Mrs-Seto-Kaiba01
Summary: This is just a little something I was working on while I was busy writing "The Pharaoh's Daughter". NO PUPSHIP/BLINDSHIP!
1. Introduction

_This is just an itty bitty little test run. See how many people want me to finish this story. This will also be on my deviantART account. Where I wanted it ORIGINALLY... But stupid fucking internet is finished so... Yeah... It'll be on here until my mom can get a new card._

_Anyways! I'm taking a little break from writing Sonic stories. I'll get back to them... ***whispers: Some day...***_

_Pairings: Seto Kaiba and Rosalie Ashlen Watson, my character._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned except Rose and Ash, or Ashworth Andrew Watson._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**~Intro~  
**

* * *

Rosalie, or Rose, Ashlen Watson was a young blonde haired, blue eyed cutie that every guy wants, but one. That one guy has turned her life around. For the better (surprisingly)! To her, that was weird.

She was very close to her mother. And, after the constant begging, her mother rewarded her with a little sibling of her own, a brother. She will love her family. Her brother, Ashworth, Ash, Andrew Watson, was born when she was only four years old. They, also, barely had enough cash for their needs.

After a year, when she was about five and her brother wasn't even one year old yet, was what turned her life into a confusing spiral. Her mother died in a car crash. That left her feeling frightened, but put on a brave face. For her brother's sake. He depended on her now. For she was the only female left in the family. She wasn't even sure if they had aunts, uncles, cousins, or grandparents.

Their father, however, always showed how much their mother's death devastated him. He began to drink. Soon he spent all their extra cash on alcohol. He began to drink so much that he started taking his rage out on Rose, his little princess, but she always took the blows with dignity and pride.

For she didn't want their father to focus his rage, his anger, on her baby brother. He meant everything to her. Because he was a spitting image of their mother. Brown shaggy hair and brown eyes to match. More like a hazel brown.

And she would do whatever it took to keep their father's eyes on her.

But the abuse only went so far.

When she turned six years old, their father raped her. It was wrong of him to do so. She, still, took it. Knowing full well it's his for making their mother mad. For if he didn't make their mother mad, then she would still be here.'You worthless bitch!' is what he would holler at her (Rose). During one of his rape sessions.

She could never hurt their father. For he was their only parent left.

After about eleven years of the abuse, ten for the rapes, she finally cracked. In the middle of the night, she woke her brother up and escaped Tokyo. Heading toward a little town she heard about: Domino City.

She got a job and raised enough money to buy a cheap apartment in the dump side of Domino. It, at least, gave them a place to she raised enough money to buy a futon. Her and her brother share it. This all happened over the summer.

When school was about start, she enrolled her brother into Domino Middle School. Then she enrolled herself into the high school. The middle and high school are down the street from each other so she could pick up and drop him off. She would see to it that he's protected. All of this was the day before school actually next day is where our story begins...

* * *

**~End of INTRO~**

* * *

_It could be better..._

_Anyways, review if you wish for me to continue it. If not, then I'll just keep writing it myself._

_Which I have been doing for a long time..._

_Just putting it out there..._

_And the next chapter is longer than this one._

_I apologize that this is so short. I'm making it up in the upcoming chapters._


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Yugi and the Gang

_Hey guys~! This is THE latest installment of "My Savior or My Captor?"_

_And I thank everyone who is following, and has reviewed, this story!_

_Hope you like it~! :D_

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Meeting Yugi and the Gang~**

"Ashy-boo!" Rosalie, or Rose, cooed. Gently shaking her brother awake. "It's time for school."

"Five more minutes, sis," Ashworth, or Ash, mumbled. Burying his head further into the pillow.

"Get up now or I WILL use the ice water," she said. Then pushed him out of the futon with a tiny giggle.

He landed with a soft 'thud' on the floor. As quickly as he fell, he got right back up.

"What was that for, Rose?!" He yelled. Clearly he was annoyed. A natural reaction from him.

She gave him the most innocent smile. Time was good to her. Her baby fat was gone, not a pimple in sight, and she had her own confidence. She wore her own style and never cared about what people say about her.

"I did nothing of that sort," she responded, fighting hard to keep the smirk off her face.

"You pushed me out of our bed!" He yelled, sulking slightly.

"It was the only way to keep our bed from getting wet," she pointed out before going into the kitchen to make breakfast. "Omelets, bacon, and sausage sound good?" She asked him from the kitchen.

"Alright!" He said, going for the bathroom. "Greenpeppers, onions, and bacon in my omelet, please?"

She did his request without a word of protest.

When he got out of the shower, and she was done cooking breakfast, she set his paper plate and plastic fork at his spot on the dining room table.

"Bon appetite!" She told , when he came into the dining room.

He was wearing his school uniform. Which was a red shirt and pants. His collar was buttoned up all the way, like its supposed to be. And his collar is white.

"You look so cute!" She gushed, walking over to him. Then gave him a big hug.

His face looked like his uniform. "Sh-shut up," he mumbled, wiggling out of her arms.

"Eat your breakfast while I change into my uniform," she instructed, heading for the bathroom. For she had already ate.

He began to eat his omelet and drink his orange juice. After he was done, he threw his trash in the garbage.

One she was done changing, she scowled at her reflection.

Eventually she left the bathroom, grabbing her bookbag on the way. She has to wear a big pink bow on her neck, a pink blouse, and a blue skirt. A SHORT skirt, too.

"Ready, bro?" She asked, grabbing her house keys. There was only one key and she only lets him have them when he's planning on coming home late.

"Yep" was his reply, doing the same. Except minus picking up the key.

She took his hand, kissing his forehead, in a motherly way, and left the apartment, with him in tow. Looking the door before they headed out. For their new schools, Domino Middle (Ash) and High (Rose).

After dropping her brother off, she began to walk down the street.

/A block away/ she thought, giggling. /Totally loving the school!/

"Hey!" cried a young man's voice behind. He sounded like he's from Brooklyn, New York.

She turned around to face a shaggy, dirty blond haired boy. Whom had hazel eyes, as well

"You new?" He asked, grinning at her. "Domino High?"

"I am, actually," she said, still curious.

"I'm Joey," he said, a bit flirtatiously "Joey Wheeler."

She smiled, ignoring the come ones, and held out her hand for him. "I am Rosalie," she answered, giggling. "Most people call me Rose, though."

Joey took her hand and kissed her knuckled. "Pleased to meet ya."

She rolled her eyes, walking next to him. "What's the school like?" She asked.

"Annoyin' staff membas and classmates," he responde, laughing at the end. "But my friends aren't annoyin'. Moneybags thinks othawise."

"Who's 'moneybags'?" She asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Seto Kaiba," he answered, looking up. Spotting a blak tinted limo outside the schoolgates, he began to snarl. "Speak of da devil..."

She looked confused but, nonetheless, watched the driver open up the back door.

Out came a brunet haired boy. She couldn't see what he looked like.

Until he turned in their direction, icy blue eyes on Joey.

/He's gorgeous./ She thought, her breath escaping her lungs. /But why is he angry?/

"I see you finally found a bitch (A/N: He meant a female dog)," the brunet said, smirking.

"I'm not a damn mutt," Joey said While Rose reponded "I'm not anyone's bitch!"

After she said that, she walked right up to the brunet and punched him in the jaw. Using as much force as she can.

"What you get for calling an innocent girl a bitch," she remarked, smirking.

The brunet was on the ground, trying to recover from the shock. He was holding his jaw, looking up at the new girl.

She shot him a cold glare, flipping her hair over her shoulder while she walked through the gate.

Joey was smirking at Seto. "She's amazing!" He cried, raising his hands in the air. Then followed her.

Rose had a big smirk on her face when Joey finally caught up with her.

"That was AWESOME!" He cried again, looking at her with bright, excited eyes.

"He deserved it," she said. "He had no right to call me a 'bitch.' When I did nothing to that motherfucker."

Seto was still on the ground, in complete shock. "I can't believe that she did that," he whispered. "That peasant punched me..."

Then the bell rang. He quickly stood up and ran to his homeroom.

Rose was sitting next to Seto's seat, staring out the window.

When Seto was nearing the room, he slowed down and fixed his uniform. He collected himself before opening the door.

"Glad you could make it, Mr. Kaiba," Mr. Watts said, marking him tardy on the seating chart.

When the brunet passed by the substitute, he handed the student a detention slip.

"So, class," Mr. Watts said, looking at the seating chart. "We have a new studen today. Ms. Watson?" He hand was raised in Roses direction. "Please come up and introduce yourself."

Rose, ignoring Seto's gawking, stood up gracefully with a smile and headed for the front of the room. Standing in front of the class, she bowed. "I'm Rosalie Ashlen Watson," she said. "I preferred to be called 'Rose.' And I would be happy to answer any question for the next -" she glanced at her watch, "- five minutes."

A bunch of hands shot up in the air.

Rose picked one kid with jet black hair and red eyes. "Are you single?" He asked.  
"Yes" came her response.

"Do you have any siblings?"  
"A little brother."

"What's his name?"  
"Ashworth."

"How old are you?"  
"Sixteen."

"Didn't you like your old school?"  
"Sure."

"Why did you move?"  
"Long story."

"Do you have time to tell it?"  
"Meet me outside by the sakura tree and I'll tell it."

"What're your hobbies?"  
"Reading, writing, drawing, and playing music."

"Where -" The next girl was going to ask when Rose interupted her.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically to the class. "The five minutes are up." She went back to her seat, ignoring Seto's stares, again.

/She wasn't afraid to tell every about herself./ Seto thought, quite curious about her /She has a nice personality. Tall, but not as tall as me. Confident in herself. Nice because she didn't mind opening herself up to complete strangers./ Then he caught himself. /What am I thinking!? I could not **possibly** be falling for this chick!/ Scoffing to himself, he shut his brain down and focused on his school work. All thoughts of Rose flew out the window.

Rose was paying attention but was staring out the window. Staring out at the beautiful scenery. Her eyes lit up at the idea, turning to her backpack to take out her sketch pad to capture the landscape outside.

Mr. Watts didn't know that she was drawing. He was just doing the lesson that the original teacher left.

Seto, however, was watching Rose draw. He watched her hand move, very carefully, to make the perfect strokes.

Eventually, she stopped and turned to him. Very angrily.

"What do you want, Mr. Kaiba?" She hissed, wanting him to stop the stares. Then continued to draw.

"You're a good artist, Rose," he whispered.

"You, sir," she said, stopping her artwork and looked at him dead in the eyes. "May call me 'Watson.' Just like I'll call you 'Kaiba'."

Seto huffed in annoyance. "I'll call you whatever I want to call you."

She rose her hand for the teacher.

Mt. Watts turned around, calling on her. "Yes, Ms. Watson?" He asked.

"May I be excused to go to the restroom?" She asked, giving the sub a sweet and innocent smile.

"Of course," he said. Quite easily falling for her charm.

She, again, stood up with grace and elegance. "Thank you," she said, politely.

Walking past the teacher and grabbed the bathroom pass before she left.

She did her thing, handing the pass back to the teacher. Giving him a kind smile, she went back to her seat.

Then continued to draw.

When the bell rang, Joey was right by her side. "Let's go outside," her suggested. "We can eat by the the trees and I can introduce you to my friends."

"Maybe she wants to hang out with meet, mutt," Seto piped up. Not knowing what compelled him to say something like that. But he's not going to back down from the challenge. The challenge to winning her over.

Rose shot a glare in his direction. "And maybe I don't want to," she hissed. "I don't like to hang around rich, spoiled, assholes. "She grabbed her stuff, leaving the building with Joey leading the way to his friends. She met Atem, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Bakura, and Ryou. They happily accepted her into the group, although a few were flirting with her. She just dodged them.

Seto watched her for a few minutes. Wanting to see how she interacted with the "geek squad," as he called them. She was genuinely happy with her new friends. Goofing off, hitting one of the boys for flirting with her (Joey, Tristan, and Duke mostly), and talking about Duel Monsters.

"My favorite care is Neo-Daedalus," she said. Then did something amazing. She took out her deck, laid them on the ground. "Pick one and I'll pick after you."

They all obeyed, picking one card from her deck.

"Everyone picked one?" She asked them.

A chorus of "yeah's" were recieved

"My turn." She picked a card out and smiled at them. "Reveal your cards first."

All of them laid their cards on the ground. Bakura had Shark Stickers (ATK 200/ DEF 1000). Ryou and Tristan got A Legendary Ocean (Spell/Field). Tea got Tornado Wall (Continuous Trap). Joey got Mermaid Knight (ATK 1500/ DEF 700). Duke got Drill Barnacle (ATK 300/ DEF 0). Yugi got Star Boy (ATK 550/DEF 500). Atem, or Yami, got Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (ATK 2600/DEF 1500).

"What da/the hell?!" Joey and Bakura screamed.

Ryou slapped Bakura for his language. Which got an "ow" from the former thief.

While Ryou, Tristan, and Tea looked like they had no problem with their cards.

Duke was staring at his card like "Is this thing for real?"

Yugi was staring at his card like it was adorable, even though the monster has one eye.

Atem was proud of himself for picking the strongest monster. "What did you pick?" He asked the blonde. Then a chorus of agreements followed after his question.

She just put her card down when they crowded around her. Her card was Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus (ATK 2900/DEF 1600).

"Wow" came the response of her new friends.

"Dat's one strong monsta," Joey complimented.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Want to hear the best part?"

"What's that?" Ryou asked, completely interested.

"I can see monsters," she admitted. Almost sheepishly. "Or, as they call themselves, Duel Spirits."

"What's mine?" Ryou asked.

"Your's Change of Heart," she answered.

"Mine?" Bakura questioned.

"Digibound," was her answer. Then shuddered upon hearing his name.

"What about me?!" Joey excitedly asked.

"Akai," she said. When he gave her a confused look, she elaborated. "Your Red Eyes."

"Oh!" He said. Looking away while he blushed a light pink.

"Mine?!" Yugi and Atem asked at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Mahaado and Mana," she said, turning to each male when she gave the names. Mana for Yugi and Mahaado for Atem. "The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl." She smiled at them both after telling them.

They high-fived each other. While Yugi blushed a light pink.

"Tristan's is Cyber Commander," she continued. "Tea's is Magician of Faith."

The two brunets accepted this with a smile.

Then they began to talk amongst themselves.

Seto stopped listening, to them and began to think.

When the bell rang, everyone got up to head back to class.

Rose was talking to Yugi and Atem, blushing whenever the ex-Pharaoh complimented her.

Seto walked a little ways behind them

Rose waved bye after she was at her locker. Opening it up to switch out her books.

Seto's hand slammed next to her head, smirking at her. "Are you trying to make me jealous?" He huskily said in her ear.

She turned around, looking unamused. "Are you trying to piss me off?" She countered.

He was a bit shocked, he never showed it. "No," he said, truthfully.

"Then fuck off," was her response as she pushed him to shut her locker. Walking a bit away before turning toward him. "You need an attitude adjustment. Then try your luck with me."

Seto was shocked to hear this, clearly showing it because she was smirking.

"Good luck," she answered as she walked into the room.

* * *

**Me:** I hoped you liked it~! :D

**Rose:** 2,435 words...

**Atem:** Congrats.

**Me:** Thank you~!

**Atem:** Please review the story if you want her to continue it.

**Seto:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Me:** Sety-boo is getting a bit cwanky...

**Rose:** See ya!

**Me:** Peace out!

**Atem:** Bye, everyone!


End file.
